lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
Rob Cavallo
Rob Cavallo is a record producer who has produced many albums. He is currently a senior VP at Level 7. A multi level entertainment marketing firm based in Orange County. Biography Cavallo was born in Washington, DC; his father Bob Cavallo currently Chairman of Buena Vista Music Group, worked in the music industry as a band manager with groups such as Prince and Little Feat. When the younger Rob was about age ten the family moved to Los Angeles, California. As a teen he played in local bands, and after graduating from high school he began working as a recording engineer. In the mid to late 80's Cavallo worked with the so-called "hair metal" bands around Hollywood as a record producer. This continued into the 1990s; however, when the hair metal scene died out he began seeking out alternative bands to work with. One of these bands had a link to his metal past - The Muffs. Band leaders Kim Shattuck and Melanie Vammin had both been in The Pandoras, whose second guitarist was married to the bass player in Taz, a band that tried to be the next Guns N' Roses and whom Cavallo had produced and tried to bring into Columbia Records. Rob Cavallo has a daughter named Bailey Madison who was born in May 1985 to his first wife Lainya Madison. Cavallo currently lives in California with his wife Amy. They have two daughters, Emily Jackson and Estelle-Deseraie. He is a licensed commercial pilot, earning the distinction in 1992, and has written many books on cooking, specifically 1998's "Rock the Kitchen", and 2000's "Rob's Kabob's: And other secret recipes from the mind of a musical genius". His brother, Doug, often does engineering for him, when he's not travelling the country as a religious inspirational speaker. Cavallo was an in-house producer with the band Green Day. He has co-produced almost every album, since their multi-million seller Dookie to their most recent conceptual punk-rock opera American Idiot. Cavallo has also produced records for Jawbreaker, Goo Goo Dolls, Chris Isaak, and Alanis Morissette, plus a number of motion picture soundtracks. He also recently produced Jewel's 6th album, entitled Goodbye Alice in Wonderland. Cavallo produced My Chemical Romance's third album, The Black Parade, on April 10, 2006, which was released October 23, 2006 internationally and October 24, 2006 in the United States. http://www.punknews.org/article.php?sid=16269&mode=thread&order=0&thold=0 Cavallo also often plays the piano on albums he produces, for example on the song "Cancer" from the My Chemical Romance album The Black Parade. On March 6, 2008 it was announced that Cavallo has been in the recording studio with the Dave Matthews Band working on their next yet-to-be-titled album.http://clicks1.musictoday.com/cts/click?q=1;102208;oAkFsSYZ1m2e6mu9%2BZNa9w%3D%3D It was announced in a telephone interview on July 24, 2008 with Toronto radio station CHUM-FM that Cavallo is producing American Idol (season 7) winner David Cook's self - titled upcoming album, due out November 18, 2008.http://ondemand.streamtheworld.com/chum/ He is also set to produce Meat Loaf's new album which is set to be released in 2010.http://www.vindy.com/news/2008/oct/19/a-lot-has-happened-since-meat-loaf-appeared-in/ Partial discography Dave Matthews Band *''Yet-To-Be-Titled Album'' (2009) David Cook *Self - Titled Album David Cook (album) (Nov. 18 2008)http://www.etonline.com/news/2008/09/65525/index.html Flashlight Brown *''My Degeneration'' (2003) Fleetwood Mac *''Say You Will'' (2003) Goo Goo Dolls *''Dizzy Up The Girl'' (1998) *''Gutterflower'' (2002) L7 *"The Beauty Process: Triple Platinum" (1997) Green Day *''Dookie'' (1994) *''Insomniac'' (1995) *''Nimrod'' (1997) *''Shenanigans'' (2002) *''American Idiot'' (2004) Hot Hot Heat *''Let Me In'' single (2007) Jawbreaker *''Dear You'' (1995) Jewel *''Goodbye Alice in Wonderland'' (2006) Kid Rock * Rock N Roll Jesus (2007) Avril Lavigne * The Best Damn Thing (2007) (Innocence)http://www.mtv.com/news/articles/1540941/20060914/lavigne_avril.jhtml Less Than Jake *''B is for B-sides'' (2004) *''Anthem'' (2003) Alanis Morissette *"Uninvited" (1998) The Muffs *''Blonder and Blonder'' (1995) My Chemical Romance *''The Black Parade'' (2006) Shinedown * The Sound of Madness (2008) Sixpence None the Richer *''Divine Discontent'' (2002) Sleeper * Rain (1994)http://archive.is/20130630084748/www.spinner.com/tag/MinorThreat/ Other work *''Rent: The Motion Picture Soundtrack'' (2005) References Category:Producers Category:Links to Wikipedia